The True Meaning of Bff
by Faith Hope Vengeance and Love
Summary: Sam and Amber meet. The 2 girls are actually very different. But what's that saying? Opposites attract? Could this be the start of the perfect friendship?
1. The New Kid

Chapter 1: The New Kid.

Sam was in 7th grade. She knew everyone in the whole school. Some would even say she was popular. Sam looked around, 'It's only the second day of school and kids are already forgetting to have their parents sign things,' she thought. The door opened and the principle walked in. Sam smiled. The principle and her mom were best friends.

"Hey, Katie!" Sam yelled.

Katie looked at her, "No yelling, and don't call me Katie in school." she said, smiling at Sam. "Hey, your gonna have a new friend."

Same raised an eyebrow, "I am?" she asked.

"Yes you are. Her name's Amber." Katie said.

That's when Sam noticed the girl standing beside Katie. She nodded slowly. "Cool." she said.

The teacher, Mr. Neon, told her to sit next to Sam. Sam watched her walk back to the desk. Amber smiled at her, she smiled back, then looked down to see what had landed on her desk. It was a note. She opened it. Katie walked back and took it from her before she could read it.

"Bye guys," Katie said, walking to the door.

"Bye, Miss Rollins." The class said.

"Bye Katie!" Sam yelled.

"Turn your phone off, brat." with that, the door closed.

Everyone in the class laughed. Sam grabbed her phone and pressed the power button. 'Didn't I wrap my arms around you, stare in your eyes and swear I loved you.' came from her phone.

Everyone started laughing again. Sam looked horrified. She looked over at Amber. Amber was only smiling.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just the look on your face." Amber answered.

"Next time take a picture then!" Sam said, trying to sound angry.

"Maybe I will." Amber said.

"Stop acting like you know me." Sam said, voice rising.

"Or what?"

"Or your gonna be sorry."

"I don't need you.

"Good I don't want to be friends!" Sam screamed.

She immediately took it back. Amber looked down right hurt. Amber nodded and looked away, tears in her eyes. Sam searched for the right words to say. She felt really bad. 'Nice going Rivers. You hurt the new girl's feelings,' Sam thought to herself. She sighed and looked over at Amber. Then she got the perfect idea. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote, 'Sit with me at lunch? Please?' and passed it to Amber. Amber looked at the note and nodded.


	2. Lunch Time

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters. They are MINE!

Chapter 2: Lunch Time.

Sam seen Amber coming out of line. She smiled and popped a grape in her mouth. Amber sat down. "You have a lot of friends." she said.

"Half these people, I barley know." Sam said, smiling.

Amber nodded, "What did you want me for?"

Sam sighed, "Sorry I flipped out on you earlier. I have anger problems."

"Should have noticed that before," Amber sighed.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

"Apology accepted!" Amber said, laughing.

"So, are you really going to eat that stuff?" Sam asked, pointing to Amber's tray.

"What else would I eat?" Amber asked, poking the mashed potatoes.

"My mom packs enough food for an army. And I have anger problems not sharing problems. Just don't touch my grapes." Sam said motioning to her lunch box.

"She's very protective of her grapes." another one of Sam's friend said, sitting down.

"Hey Leah, what's up" Sam asked her.

"Nothing here. How about in Sam Land?" Leah asked.

"Showing the new kid around. But doing a poor job of it." Sam said, smirking at Amber.

"Hey, I'm Leah. And you are?" Leah asked Amber.

'My friend! Not yours!' Sam thought.

"Amber. Nice to meet you." Amber answered Leah.

Leah smiled, "yeah you too."

"Hey back off." Sam said

"See told you she was protective." Leah said, grabbing a grape.

"Don't touch my grapes!" Sam yelled.

Amber laughed. Leah looked at Sam, to the grape in her hand, and back to Sam. She smiled and through the grape at Sam. Sam caught it in her mouth. She stuck her tongue out at Leah and gave Amber a cookie. The girls talked the rest of the period.


End file.
